Hitomiko
"Not too long ago, I had to nurse a weakened Water Divine Spirit, as well as take care of a fiesty demon. I wasted time on the way back as well as trying to help someone that was lost. I don't even know this area myself. The Kannushi always has something to criticize. Stuff about always having to be modest and to persevere and such. It's so irritating. I'm already busy as it is by myself, but there always seems to be something else that pops up. What? Why are you looking at me like that? Let me tell you, I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm only doing this because I have to as a Miko." -'Hitomiko' Hitomiko is the Miko Master at Passage of Recluse. Her work was recognized and she was given similar prestiege as the priests in the Kingdom. Divine Spirits "I am a Divine Spirit helping the Miko Master Hitomiko. I know more about her than anyone else." -'Divine Spirit' When the Revelator brings a Gohei to Hitomiko, she sensed a Divine Spirit residing in it. She says that an individual that Divine Spirits like will be able to adjust to Miko work easily, even if they aren't linked with mikos, since they seem to constantly be underhanded in this line of work. Princess Kaonilla "Hitomiko came here because of the Divine Spirits. Those who had been awakened long ago in the Capital. Any of the antique items from the Royal Family could have Divine Spirits residing in them. They have awakened by recieving spiritual energy from the Divine Tree for a long time. However, that spiritual energy was cut after Medzio Diena...They were about to... I believe the word they use here is 'explode'? Hitomiko couldn't let the precarious situation be left unattended... Especially since Princess Kaonilla could be put in danger, as she is always surrounded by the antiques of the Royal Family. That's why she came here, even though she knew she might not be welcomed. Why can't the Priests feel the Divine Spirits? Hmm... think of it as the inability to see things at a distance while using a magnifying glass. Though, I'm not quite sure myself. Hitomiko managed to gain Princess Kaonilla's permission to prepare the ritual. She needed to know how the Divine Spirits looked after Medzio Diena. I think that the ritual itself was nothing new to Hitomiko. However, it must have been something surreal to the royalty and priests watching her. You know, the way she would sway the Gohei and sprinkle something. Seeing blue energies emerge from certain items to go into Hitomiko's red pouch was a sight to behold. Finally, the red pouch was placed on the black table with the golden silks that Hitomiko had crafted...The pouch was then burned by Hitomiko, in front of numerous onlookers. I bet that was a sight to write down in any history books published after Medzio Diena. That's how Hitomiko was able to deal with the Divine Spirits near Princess Kaonilla. That wasn't all though. The Princess lost consciousness right after the ritual. The impressive performance hadn't ended though. Hitomiko remained calm as if she had expected this when nobody else had, and started moving towards the Princess. Hitomiko approached the throne where Kaonilla was and took a close look. Then she slowly turned around to all that were watching and said the following: There had been an evil Divine Spirit that had been possessing Princess Kaonilla...The evil Divine Spirit had gone to hide in the depths of the Princess' consciousness. I think she was trying to express the situation in terms that the people of the Kingdom could understand. Anyways, the room became silent before erupting in outrage. It was to be expected of course. It could've be interpreted as an attack on the Princess under the guise of performing a ritual to appease the Divine Spirits.However, Hitomiko calmed the people in the room and started talking to the priests. She said that she required their help as well in order to rid the Princess of the Divine Spirit...Hitomiko calmly told the priests what they needed to do. They took places near the throne where the Princess was sitting. After that... just imagine. All of the priests gathered under the guidance of Hitomiko... Using their powers on one person! I don't think that any evil presence could withstand such a situation. The Princess was able to regain consciousness. Even if she was a bit worn out. Hitomiko's work was recognized and she was given similar prestiege as the priests. In this Kingdom at least." -'Divine Spirit of Hitomiko' Facts Miko is the only class which uses different names depending on the gender. The term for males is "Kannushi". Gallery ICO Miko.png|Emblem of Mikos CHAR miko m.gif|Kannushi CHAR miko f.gif|Miko CHAR Hitomiko3D.png|Hitomiko's 3D Model References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters